fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Makarov Shinjitsu
This is one of my many characters Bio Within the multiverse, the Shinjitsu family line is known as a royal family, and a good friend to the Hinako family line. Though there is one member of the Shinjitsu line that isn't really a lining of silver.... The king's first born daughter; Emily. She often slacks away from her duties as a princess in order to practice her self-taught fighting style of Shadow Cat-Jitsu; a martial art that is forbidden for those that have a bloodline of good. However, young Emily cared not for her subjects or her family.... All she cared about, was CONQUEST! And, on her 16th birthday, young Emily had stolen her father's Phoenix Dread-Naught and had caused madness within her own kingdom! Because of this, she was not only punished with Exile, but she was also marked as H.E.A.R.T.S most wanted, enemy of the nation, and the world's naughtest kitten.... Yet no matter how many times she fails to take over the world, she never learns that light will always prevail... Though she will often play dirty in an attempt to take over the Multiverse..... And beyond... Appearance Emily is a young anthropomorphic Siamese cat, she has purple and black colored fur. She also has purple eyes, which often turn between that and red. Her human form however often has her wearing a jumpsuit that is purple and black. Personality Emily is often times a bit snobbish, due to her family's royal bloodline. However, she is also a bit flirty around Clockwise, since she has a bit of an attraction to him. She is also a bit jealous because of her younger sister Elmina dating him. She also has a bit of a Russian accent, though it often changes between that, along with Australian and British at times. Relationships The KCC aka The Kitten Catastrophe Crew After taking over Foggybottom, she fails to manage the appearance of the KCC. She however notices that their aura's only goal is to cause chaos.... So, she takes command of the group, overthrowing Mayor Humdinger and taking over Foggybottom; Turning it into a colossal island which the town is filled with crow soliders, laser tanks, and a lot more.... Either way, her kittens will do anything to help take over not only Adventure Bay... But also the multiverse! Appearances Smash Bros Series Emily appears in Super Smash Bros Crossing Worlds as an unlockable character. Along with Clockwise and The Hinako Triplets, she represents the Masters of the Multiverse franchise. *Super Smash Bros. Crossing Worlds Smash Bros Movelist Her movelist often contains moves used by other fighters, but also moves she has of her martial art, Sha-Cat-Jitsu Smash Attacks *Forward Smash: She slashes one of her claws at her foes, and then slashes again. Similar to Link and Toon Link's side Smash *Upward Smash: She bashes her head upward, similar to Mr. Game and Watch's up smash, only instead of a helmet, she uses a painful array of spikes *Downward Smash: She stand on her head and does a spinning double top twirl. Based off of Wario's down smash... Only with 20% more spinning *Standard A: She spins around like a tornado. A master of Shadow Martial arts doesn't need normal attacks.... *Forward Tilt: She smashes her elbow at her foes. *Dash Attack: She does a downward leg attack, and finishes with an uppercut *Upward Tilt: She does a windmill kick *Downward Tilt: She does a ballerina spin. *Air Attack: She slashes frantically in the air *Forward Aerial: She swipes her tail in mid-air *Backward Aerial: She does a drop kick in mid-air *Upward Aerial: She does an uppercut in air *Downward Aerial: She does a homing kick in air Grabs and Throws *Pummel: She knees her opponent in the gut *Forward Throw: She punches her foe like a speed bag, then Falcon punches her foe away *Backward Throw: She summons one of the Basket-Brawlers to trip her foe, and she then freezes the place they are standing, causing them to slide off of the stage! Or in some cases, off a platform... *Upward Throw: She summons a Sardine Shooter to shoot an array of Freaky Cheepys, an attack that hits multiple foes *Downward Throw: She throws her foe down and turns her hands into chainsaws, slashing her foes like Wolverine's Beserker Barrage B Attacks *Standing B: Kitten Kall. Similar to Ryder's Mission Briefing, only different is that she has one of the KCC Kittens boost her abilities. (Cat Marshall doubles her speed, Cat Rubble increases her shield, Cat Chase increasing her launch resistance, Cat Rocky increasing the damage of her throws, Cat Zuma increasing her dodge speed, and Cat Skye increasing her jump) *Custom Two: Minion Summon. An attack that often varies on damage, with the attack having six variants. They don't really give Emily anything special... But they do effect the status of your opponents! (Sleepy Simon unleashes a yawn cloud that sends foes asleep, Tricera-Tantrum stomps on the ground, burying any foes in it's wake, Skunk Petal spits out a seed that plants a flower on the foe's head, Blizzard Wizard freezes opponents, Slo-Doh throws a lob of Play-Doh which slows any foes caught in the crosshairs, and Crash Test Drunny dazes foes by banging it's cymbals) *Custom Three: Monado Mimic. Unlike her other two specials, she copies off of Shulk's Monado Arts. Someone should really give Shulk's sword a patent. *Side B: Yarn Bomb. She tosses a yarn bomb, in which the effect varies depending on it's colors. *Custom Two: Yarn Chomp. She throws a Yarn Yipper at her foes, like before; the color of the yarn will have different effects *Custom Three: Yarn Gordo. She takes a page out off the book of King Dedede and throws a Gordo made of Yarn, which the effects differ from the color *Up B: Batty Catty. Due to her being a Cat/Succubus hybrid, her flying abilites are no joke! *Custom Two: Bat Tornado. She has a Tornado made of bats launch her upward. *Custom Three: Bloated Bunny. She bounces off of the stomach of one of her lazier minons; Bloated Bunny. *Down B: Taunting Shadow. A counter like move. She taunts her foes, and when they attack, a shadow of the one who hit her hits back at the fighter! *Custom Two: Shadow Vanish. Based off of Meta Knight's Down B, she uses her cape to vanish and then reappear to slash at her foes *Custom Three: Flirty Shadow. Much like her original down B, only she flirts at her foes by moving her hips. *Final Smash: Takeover Warhead! She pulls out her trusty denonator and unleashes a powerful explosion! *Custom 2: Minon Mash! Similar to Duck Hunt's NES Zapper Posse, she calls in a group of Penguin Frogmen and transports the victim's to the South Pole. There, she sics her minons on her opponents and they unleash everything they have at the fighters, launching them off the screen. *Custom 3: Kit-Tastrophe Hydra! The KCC Kittens twind their tails together and act like a boomerang. Ranging themselves into the Karrier and turning into a Hydra! Then, the unleash a barrage of elements status effects before launching their foes sky-high! Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Platt *She has a younger sister named Elmina, who is a lot nicer then her older sister *She had a job as a pole dancer, but was fired due to almost trying to force Clockwise to date her.... *She is the second character banned from Smash Torneys, the first being Meta Knight Category:Female Villains Category:Felines Category:Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters